Don't Blame Her if She is
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: After her boyfriend of three years was caught cheating, Kagome gave him the boot. She hasn't been on many dates since, deciding to focus on other things that are important to life. Enter InuYasha. An interesting friendship, with all it's flaws and strengths fills the void that Koga left, but will it all fall apart? AU
1. Fools

**Author's Note:** Horribly short, but the beginnings of a story. It has to be separate. A perfect drabble length! :)

**Posted:** August. 08, 2012

* * *

He would never forget that day. He had awakened, to find almost everything the same, but she wasn't there. In her place was a note.

"I'm going to make it right. Well, for one more night, at least. I'm sorry. I do really care for you." That was all the creased, obviously tear-stained page read. He had barely lifted it from her pillow, wafting up her scent, before it's message finally sunk in.

He really couldn't blame her; he knew the history. Still, he was hurt, and cursed her fragile heart. The poor girl.


	2. Milkshakes Melt, People Change

"Kagome!" a familiar voice called through the crowded boardwalk. Kagome turned, searching for the friend who the voice belonged to. A few feet ahead she caught sight of Sango Kikaku waving from a picnic table.

There was a milkshake-presumably strawberry, since Sango had a minor addictions to anything of the flavor, candy floss, expensive teas, and Cosmopolitan magazine . Next to her sat the newest addition to her list, Miroku Takeuchi. Miroku was sort of an ass, and the two seemed to bicker often enough, but Kagome could see in their eyes that they were very much in love.

"Good morning, you two!" she said, walking up to join them, placing her own can of soda on the wooden table top. "You're up early! I wasn't expecting a call until at least noon."

"Well, I wasn't hoping to be up yet," Miroku smiled, running a hand down Sango's back, "but this one wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm sure you'd rather I didn't have some sort of gauge that tells me when enough is enough," Sango replied a tad touchily, as if something had happened that morning to affirm that belief. Something that wasn't quite appropriate for public conversation, Kagome was quite sure.

"I see that you guys have already got your drinks," she said, switching the subject. Sango nodded.

"Sorry, it called to me," she grinned apologetically. "Besides, I thought you said that you'd be here," she checked her small wrist watch, "about a half-hour ago."

"I did. Buyo had something else to say about it, though." Buyo was Kagome's cat. The big fat calico, had a tendency to make his needs and wants known; usually in the most obnoxious way possible. Just as she was about to leave he had decided it was high time that she play with him. He got bored soon after, but not soon enough for her to be on time.

"Ah," Sango nodded, "the old 'I'm starving' act?"

"No, more 'you never play with me anymore, I'm so neglected.'"

"Yes, I wholeheartedly understand his pain," Miroku mumbled, earning a dark glare from his partner. Kagome had to giggle as she stood up; she was used to this.

"I'll be right back. I'm Going to grab a drink."

"Take your time," Miroku insisted, earning a tightly curled fist to the shoulder. Kagome grinned as she walked to the nearest snack shop, and ordered a coke. No aspartame for this girl.

"Kagome, looking good as always," said a familiar voice. She almost didn't turn around, but was worried that he would take it as something else entirely.

"Koga," she said straight into the handsome face in front of her.

As an ex-boyfriend, Koga was less than exemplary. He'd grown quiet and distant in the last year of their 3 year relationship, at the end of which, she found out that he had been cheating on her for months. The result of this was her kicking him to the curb, and not looking back. It still smarted to look at him and see no guilty conscience looking back; no apology.

"Come on, Kagome," he said in a soothing tone. "Why don't you stop being stubborn, and let me take you back?" the glare sharpened, and a new tilt was added to her head; a haughty, determined angle.

"As I remember it," she said coldly and harshly, "it was I who did the breaking in the first place. I didn't want any lying, sneaking, philanderers, and I still don't." With that she turned on her heel and just managed not to stomp off. She left with dignity in tact, and a small bit excited that she was able to tell him off. Her grin was so sure that when she got back to the bench, her friends didn't even suspect what had befell.

"Go me," she thought as she chatted, bantered and laughed away the uneasiness in her stomach.


	3. Rogue Sports Equiptment

**Author's Note:** So this is the next chapter. If you are reading this story I would suggest checking out _Even After Everything , There is Something Else_, InuYasha's point of view of the same events. Please review :)

**Updated: **Sept. 19, 2012**  
**

* * *

In an hour it was time to say goodbye. Sango and Miroku had a date with Miroku's parents. The Takeuchi's were always busy, but insisted on dinner at least once a month. Seeing as they loved Sango almost more than they did their own son, she was always required to be present. Not that it bothered Kagome; she knew that Sango and Miroku were a long time thing, possibly even forever. Sango had admitted to her the feeling of finally being with 'the one', which was so cheesy that she had had trouble saying it.

So they said their goodbyes, knowing well that they'd see each other in a week or sooner. Kagome watched the two lovebirds walk away, and smiled.

'Good for them,' she thought, and turned to walk towards the park. She wandered through it's gate and up to one of the tallest, most prominent trees, sitting beneath it. She stretched out her legs and pulled her latest read from her purse. It was the first in a series of books by _R. A. Salvatore_, and she had had trouble putting it down since she'd started. She sat and read for an amount of time that she couldn't quite remember, but suddenly she found herself putting the book down involuntarily as it was knocked out of her hands by a rogue Frisbee.

She looked up, murder in her eyes, to see a redheaded teen running towards her. He wore shorts and a fairly wrinkled t-shirt, and stopped just before her. He leaned over.

"I didn't hit you, did I?" His voice was surprisingly soft, and his green eyes probed her face. Seeing that she obviously wasn't injured, his face broke out into a great grin. "I'm glad you weren't hurt, Miss..?"

"Higurashi." She responded, not knowing why she gave her name so easily. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, Miss Kagome, I apologize for my partner's poorly aimed toss, and hope that you will forgive him for being such a bumbling idiot." Just then another person came into view; a tall attractive someone. He had long black hair, which was pulled back from his face with- wait, was that a hair scrunchie? He wore no t-shirt and had clearly definable muscles above his loose jeans.

"What idiocies are you spouting, Shippo?" The stranger's voice came out a sexy little growl. His eyes traveled from the red-head to Kagome's face. When she saw the deep blue eyes that almost had a hint of purple she realized that she was staring. She dropped her eyes to the hands that were suddenly retrieving her book, which she had just noticed were hers.

"Oh, nothing," the younger male said, grinning at Kagome, who had just looked up again. "Just apologizing to this beautiful young woman for your horribly executed Frisbee technique. You hit her book straight out of her hands. I almost feel like I should report you to the police for being an indecent human being." Finally, Kagome caught the hint of jest in his voice, quite late in the conversation. The taller one turned to him.

"Did I hurt you?" He no longer cared what sort of insults his pal had been slinging his way, that was shown in his eyes. Concern filled them, and she found herself blushing.

"No," she replied. As an afterthought she added, "but if you damaged my book, I can't guarantee that you'll come out unscathed." That set Shippo laughing.

"Did you hear that, InuYahsa? You're in trouble, you book beater." Thankfully that wasn't the case. Kagome inspected the book, only to find that it was perfectly fine.

"You're safe," she announced, "this time." Shippo chuckled merrily once again.

"Hey, InuYasha," he said, "I think we owe Kagome lunch for frightening her so much. What do you say?" Kagome was about to aruge otherwise, but InuYasha caught her eyes again.

"It seems that is the least we could do," he replied, smiling at her. And what a smile!

"It's not really required," she said, "but if you insist, I won't argue. Lead on."


	4. Prisoner of Manicure

**Updated:** October. 04, 2012

* * *

He was refreshing, that was what Kagome knew already. Who was? InuYasha of course. He was smart, but still seemed to have a ridiculous style. Throw in how hopelessly attracted she was to him already, and boy was she hooked. Normally that would be a welcome realization, but after seeing Koga earlier, it obviously wasn't.

Shippo and InuYasha had treated her as a friend as easily as she and Sango behaved after fourteen years of friendship. They had accepted her and her love of books that was apparent in her own conversation starters about _The Lord of The Rings_, and _Harry Potter_. They themselves behaved like brothers, and seemed truly interested in what she had to say about anything they discussed. They came back with witty game reviews, and silly television quotes. At one point she could have sworn that Shippo had accused InuYasha of having arms that looked like turkey.

Kagome sighed and leaned her back against the headboard of her bed. They had made her feel at home, and relaxed. It was a blessing to have felt that accepted by two random strangers. She'd given her number, and knew some how that they would be good friends. How couldn't they, with such a connection?

She smiled and pulled a case out from under her bed, opening the lid and pulling out her collection of nail polish. She had many different brands, and any colour you could possibly want. Her manicure was always one colour- something that would match with what she wore that day, since she would clean them off and start over every night. Her toes though, they were as unpredictable as winter weather. Rainbows, swirls, or glitter- Kagome never knew what she would do until her ten little canvasses were filled.

When she was done she leaned her feet up to dry and turned on _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._ It was the last movie that had been put in her machine, and she did not object in the least to watching it again. It was one of her favorites of the eight movies, tied with the _Order of the Pheonix_ and _The Philosophers Stone_. Her cousin Kagura told her that watching the same eight movies over and over probably wasn't healthy, or normal, but Kagome chose to ignore this comment, especially since it wasn't anyone else's business. She sat back, and enjoyed watching her favorite childhood characters and their antics.


	5. Good Morning Starshine

**updated: **November. 2, 2012

* * *

A morning person, she was not.

Kagome groaned, attempting to press the snooze button on her alarm for the fifth time. She succeeded, but as she curled back up into a blanket cacoon, her mother called up the stairs.

"Kagome, I know that you want to sleep, but your father is coming home today." Her wonderful mother's voice was always so gentle. It made it that so much harder for Kagome to ignore her. Sighing, she tossed off her blanket, and gave a finger to the world.

Yes, she still lived with her mother. What of it? She just hadn't felt the need to leave once she had finished high school. Though most of her friends had their own places by now, Kagome was content to pay her mother rent, rather than move to some unknown place, and have unknown neighbors.

See, Kagome hated change. She had had the same natural hairstyle since her mother had allowed her to choose her own hair cuts. Her wispy bangs, and past the shoulder waves framed her face in a poetic way. Her clothing was all well-worn, and well cared for. The jeans that she took out to wear were five years old, and looked almost new.

Still, it wasn't a bad thing. It made for a close-knit family unit. Who could know her better than her own mother?

Now, her father's return- that was something to wake up for. He was a reporter who traveled the world. Half of his time was spent in dangerous locations and situations, so the fact that he _was _coming home was special in itself.

They would pick him up at the airport, and from there they would go straight to lunch. Next on the agenda would be a movie. They would spend the whole day together- not making it to bed until well-after midnight. It was tradition.

So, she got her things ready. She showered and dressed. After her make-up was done she headed down stairs to have breakfast with her mother, brother, and grandfather.


	6. Family Time

**Reviewing=Karma**

* * *

Her father was an interesting man. When you've seen as much of the world as he had, you tend to end up that way, or a little eccentric. He was a little of both, to be sure; his flamboyant t-shirts were an example of the latter. The moment she saw him, Kagome let out a little giggle. Today was a hideous teal, frilled thing layered over khaki jeans.

Things were pleasant. Food and conversation with one another tended to be a very happy occasion in the Higurashi family, especially considering the fact that they weren't together all of the time. It was good to be together again, for however long it would last.

"So, how had school been going?" This was always the first question out of Arata Higurashi's mouth, and both of his children had dreaded it. Kagome was no longer in high school and had taken to college much better, while Sota was great in high school but happened to loathe language arts.

"It's good," Kagome said, nodding and dabbing at her mouth with her napkin. "I'm loving the break though."

"You, son?" He turned to face the gangly teen. Sota shrugged.

"I can't wait to graduate," he said honestly. 'Actually Dad, I was hoping that after graduation I could take some time off and travel."

"Hmm, I don't know, Sota," their father replied. "You're still very young and school is very important. I do have an idea an how to decide this. If you finish with an 'A plus', I will allow it." That was no small request, as Sota went to a very good school, but the teen nodded.

"Fine." The two shook on it and Kagome smiled. There wasn't a thing that her father and brother wouldn't make a deal about. The first time this had happened was when Sota had wanted a puppy. He had asked their father, and his father told him that if he could read Dune in one day, then he could pick one out. Surprisingly, the kid had succeeded, and that was how they had got Shabby, their fluffy Chow Chow. "You know I'll do it, don't you? I'll do anything that I put my mind to."

"That's what I aim for."


End file.
